Missing her
by Pure Lust
Summary: Ed and Al go home to relax, but it turns out to be October 3rd the day they burnt down the house and left...this weekend brings lots of memories
1. Coming home

'Looking back on our mistakes is difficult. Knowing what we did will haunt for the rest of our lives no matter how hard we try to forget. It was all for her, our Mother. Her soft smile, her warmth were what we missed and needed. We thought couldn't live without her so we tried the worst thing of all. Human transmutation is a taboo and breaking it is the greatest sin of all, you're severely punished for it. My brother and I learned that the hard way.'

"Hey Al? You okay?" Al turned to him, his brother whose concerned face is always there. Al nodded as he continued to stare out the window of the speeding train. Ed looked back to himself. "Listen Al, I did this so we could get away and think about our consequences and problems. Al, I did this to talk and you have barely said a word since we've left."

"Sorry Brother, I…I've just been thinking to myself." Al spoke softly. Ed looked back to himself again.

"We're going home, Al." Ed made a small smile. "Okay?"

Al looked up, his wondering eyes making it over to Ed with a nod meaning he understood. 'Brother, our whole life has been rough and confusing and yet I am blessed. I'm so thankful that you're alive and well. I know what we did was wrong and we were punished, but if we didn't make mistakes, we'd never learn.'

The train ride seemed to take forever. All they saw were meadows and farm animals grazing. Ed never looked back from the window after our little conversation. Al kept his eyes at the window as well.

'Al, what can I do? What can I do to show how sorry I am for that terrible night? The only thing I can do is promise that I'll get your body back. I wish I could say all that I was saying right now to you, but I'm scared. I'm too scared of how you might react. I just don't want you, my own brother to hate me. It was practically me who took your body away.'

Ed and Al's goal is simply to make what's right again. They wanted their mother back and they got what they wanted. Though, it wasn't human. There sacrifice and punishment was the loss of a body, an arm, and a leg. Now after many years, they've gotten close and far away from the one thing that can make things normal again. The Philosopher's Stone.

The train stopped. The screeching of the brakes made the boys feel welcome to their old childhood home. The boys got off. Ed began to stretch. "Damn cushiness seats! Oh well, you ready to go see Winry and Pinako?"

Al nodded quietly as they head for the horizon. As they walked, Al thought to himself. 'Does brother know the date? Does he know it's October 3rd? Every year, I feel so sad on this date. It's the same day when we burnt down our house and left. It makes me realize how much I miss Mom and how sorry I am for what brother and I did.'

After a mile walk, Ed and Al finally made it to the Rockbell home. The door of there house flew open and a long, blonde haired girl raced towards them. Ed was captured in an embrace before he can even look up, but he knew very well that it was Winry. Winry turned to Al and hugged the armor as well.

"I've missed you two so much! I though I was never going to see you again," Winry pulled away and smiled at the brothers. Ed and Al smiled.

"So, where's Pinako?" Ed asked with a smile.

"She's out of town trying to sell some of the automail we've made," Winry sighed. "We're kind of running out of money,"

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Why didn't you tell us that? We have plenty of money for you," Ed pulled out bills and tired giving them to Winry.

"No thank you, Ed. Grandma and I can do it on our own, but thank you," Winry smiled shyly.

Ed blushed. "Are you sure?" Winry nodded and Ed put the money back in his wallet.

"I bet you're hungry, Ed," Winry smiled. Ed nodded fiercely.

"You know me all too well," Ed rushed into the house as Winry followed behind. She turned around noticing that she couldn't hear heavy footsteps. Al was staring off into the direction of thief old house.

"Al?" Al turned quickly. "You coming?" Winry asked softly. Al nodded and walked forward.

"Yeah, sorry, let's go," The two of them walked into the house.


	2. The grave and his kiss

It was soon sundown; Ed looked out from the window while reading an alchemy book he left behind at the Rockbell's. He got up from his place on his bed. He walked out the door of the house and went for a walk up the hills. He looked around and saw familiar things and new things. Finally, after a mile of exploring the hills Ed came across the cemetery. Ed stared at the cemetery for the longest time until he gasped. "It's October 3rd," Ed said to himself in a whisper. He walked into the cemetery and paced his way over to an all too familiar tombstone. Tears rolled down his cheek as he fell to his knees. "Oh Mom, I'm so sorry," He whispered in between his quiet sobs. He brought his face closer to the grave and kissed it gently. It was a kiss that he wanted to give to his mother for so long, but he couldn't. Ed soon got to his feet and continued on his way back home.

Meanwhile, Winry was in the kitchen baking Ed an apple pie, his favorite kind of pie. Winry smiled at her baking as she thought about Ed. 'I bet he went to go see his mother. After all, it is the anniversary of the day the boys burnt down their home and left.' Winry's train of thought stopped when she heard the door open. Ed walked into the kitchen. Winry looked down to his knees to notice they were covered in dirt. Winry smiled. "I'm making you an apple pie," Winry picked up the round dessert and showed it to Ed. He smiled.

"Thanks, Winry. That means a lot," Ed stretched and yawned. "I'll be in my room,"

"Ok, oh yeah, Al went to go chop fire wood. He'll be back in a bit," Winry said

"Alright," Ed said as he shut the door to his room. He plopped on the bed and stared at the blank ceiling.

Al slammed the axe against the blunt wood sending two different pieces flying. 'Is Ed so dense that he doesn't know? Does he seriously not know the date?' Al continued to chop the wood. Soon, after a while, Al was finished the task and carried the wood to Winry's house.

Ed sat on his bed as he looked to the dark, sky. He looked closer and saw a single star. Ed began to chant in a whisper. "I wish I may, I wish I might. First star I see tonight…" Ed couldn't believe he was saying this. He didn't do this since him, Al, and Winry we're little. "I wish….I wish I could take back ever trying to bring Mom back," Ed sighed and made a small smile. "Well, I didn't expect to say that first star thing at the age of sixteen," Ed turned over and fell to sleep. His breathing was light and his mouth was open very slightly as he slept. His hair had fallen from its braid and his hair covered to his face and pillow. His hair was a bold as the sun and as it was spread out it looked like the sun was just rising over the hills. Ed soon turned to a dream.

"Edward?" A faint voice called. "Where are you?" Ed was standing in a pure white area. He could see anything, but he hears the voice.

"Mom? Mom, I'm here! I'm here!" Ed yelled for his mother

"Edward? Oh Edward," someone walked towards him, his mother. She drew him into a hug. "Oh Edward, you've grown into a handsome, young man," his mother pulled away as Ed tried and pull back into his arms.

"Mom! Please! Stay with me!" Ed called out. Suddenly, she was gone, but he heard her voice one last time.

"I miss you,"


End file.
